


Fascination

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dog Tags, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a certain fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

Rodney lay back and watched as John raised his arms and shucked off his shirt to reveal his perfectly defined shoulders and back. He tossed the shirt carelessly onto a chair, the movement causing a familiar, tantalising clink of sound that made Rodney's cock harden further beneath the cover of the thin cotton sheet. It was the pants and boxers next and as John shimmied them over his hips and down his long, lean legs, another teasing jingle of sound sent a hot stab of need to Rodney's groin. The alluring chink of metal moving across metal and the sight of John's naked ass was almost too much and he reached down and squeezed his hard flesh briefly, his thumb smearing a drop of fluid already leaking from the sensitised head.

John turned around, as if sensing his actions, and Rodney had to bite his lip to hold in a desperate moan as the blue-toned illumination of the room winked seductively off bright metal. John prowled over and stood at the foot of the bed, a slow, sex-filled smile lighting his face with the promise of sweat and need and long, drawn-out pleasure. His weight was canted on one slim hip, his beautiful cock standing erect and proud as he traced one long fingered hand slowly over his stomach.

Rodney felt his pulse quicken and his breath shorten, he knew that he was lying there wide-eyed, with every needy emotion writ plain on his face but he didn't care - John deserved to see what he did to him…more than that, John liked to see what he did to him.

John's hand moved leisurely up to his chest, detouring to lazily squeeze first one nipple and then the other and Rodney moaned brokenly in anticipation. The knowing smile grew ever more sinful as John wrapped his fist around the shining pieces of metal resting against his chest and slowly lifted his hand. Links of chain shimmered as the dog tags slipped through his fingers to hang suspended above the perfect expanse of his furred chest. They swung there rhythmically, their hypnotic swaying a match for the thundering of Rodney's heart.

Rodney moaned again, a breathless plea low in his throat as John knelt over him on the bed, his hands and knees bracketing Rodney's body. The dog tags swung free and Rodney's eyes followed the seductive arc of their movement helplessly. He barely felt the sheet slipping from his body, his shiver nothing to do with the slight chill of the night air blowing in across the water. John smiled again, his face turning ever more predatory as he crawled up the bed, the furnace heat of his body held barely inches above Rodney's tense frame. He came to rest with his lips almost, almost touching Rodney's and Rodney moaned again, this time a ragged and barely there, "Please…"

John raised a teasing eyebrow and Rodney caught his breath, wondering how long the torture would continue but then John nodded and slowly, so very slowly, lowered his chest. Rodney gasped as smooth metal touched his desperate skin, the body-warmed tags feeling as hot as molten steel, burning and branding him to the core. He reached up, wrapping his fingers in the wild, soft strands of John's hair and pulled him down, pouring out his gratitude and devotion into the sweet heat of John's mouth. John pressed his weight down and Rodney felt the length of their bodies touching, melding them together in heat and need, the solid metal of the dog tags resting between them. Rodney pulled John closer and lost himself in the kiss as he thought of punched-metal letters imprinting themselves into his willing skin, marking him completely as John's.

John slowly pulled away, soothing Rodney's disappointed murmur with teasing presses of lips to jaw and throat and nipple. Rodney shivered again, the white hot touch of John's tags leaving a burning trail down his body as John moved inexorably towards his groin, the solid metal dragging across his aching skin and making him arch up to absorb every iota of sensation.

"Easy." John's breath was hot on Rodney's hip bone and it was only pure force of will that kept Rodney still, pressed back against the bed as John's mouth traced unknown symmetries across his skin. He felt his breathing hitch and stutter as John's lips moved closer to his cock and he heard the telltale jingle of metal as John palmed his dog tags again. And then there was an overload of sensation as the furnace of John's mouth engulfed his straining cock and the blistering touch of irresistible metal rubbed against his balls. He cried out helplessly as John swallowed him down, deep-throating him at the same time as he dragged the tags across his sac in delicious torture. Rodney gasped for air and his back arched as heat and sensation and indescribable pleasure all coalesced in one long fevered explosion, his orgasm wrenched from him at John's unspoken command.

Rodney drew in a long, much-needed breath and reached down. His fingers stroked across stubbled cheeks and carefully traced the plump, moist fullness of John's lower lip as it pressed gentle kisses to Rodney's satiated cock. John looked up and grinned, that maddening, insouciant, downright sexy grin that made Rodney's cock twitch convulsively, despite its virtually quiescent state. John's expression grew more heated, desire smouldering darkly in his eyes and he rose up to kneel between Rodney's legs. He leaned forward and took Rodney's mouth in a deep kiss, the taste of Rodney's release still bright and bitter on his tongue. Rodney moaned and sucked, revelling in the taste of himself mingled with John's sweetness, a tangible reminder of Rodney's grateful submission. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt warm metal grazing across his chest and then he heard John reach into the nightstand and the familiar sound of a cap being flicked open. He pushed his hips up to rest on John's thighs and sighed again, more deeply, as John lifted his ankles to rest on his shoulders and he felt a slick, sure finger push unerringly against his hole.

"More…please," Rodney whispered, opening his eyes and looking into John's determined gaze.

John raised an eyebrow and Rodney shuddered. He couldn't wait, he wanted to feel John now and as usual John could read every nuance of Rodney's desire, reaching to add more lube to his fingers. As John pushed two fingers deep into his body, Rodney's eyes were caught by a glint of light reflecting on the metal tags still resting against John's chest and his body convulsed at the dual stimuli.

"Easy," John warned again, a long, low drawl as his fingers twisted and opened Rodney to his touch with practised ease.

Rodney nodded but panted with the effort not to thrust, his cock hard and aching again, precome pooling hotly against his belly. After a few more moments Rodney felt John's fingers slip free only to be replaced with the fiery length of his hard cock. Rodney moaned as his body opened in welcome and John filled him to exquisite fullness, heat and pressure and want spreading through him like a wildfire. John leaned forward and Rodney let his legs slip down and circle John's waist, pulling him in even more tightly.

"Slowly," John commanded as he pulled out and then pushed back in with a drawn out sigh, his pace unhurried yet determined.

Rodney's hands scrabbled to find purchase on John's shoulders, loving the feel of the strong muscles contracting and relaxing beneath his palms. John leaned in closer and took possession of Rodney's mouth, sucking on his tongue in a slow rhythm to match the heavy push and pull of his cock moving in Rodney's body. Rodney shuddered at the sensation and then gasped as he felt solid metal trapped between their chests once more, the searing heat dragging across his skin with every thrust. He cried out as John's pace quickened, his movements becoming more forceful and driving Rodney's need even higher. He could feel his cock throbbing as it rubbed against the taut hard plane of John's stomach, the increasing friction threatening his precarious control. He pulled his mouth away, "John! Please!" His voice was harsh with the need to come but he held on, riding out John's possession willingly.

John lifted his head, his eyes heavy and startling in their naked want and he reached between them, tugging body-warmed metal free. Rodney's breath caught as John nodded and rubbed the tags across Rodney's parted lips.

"Come for me, Rodney."

Rodney's entire body seemed to freeze at the compelling growl and then his hips lifted and he was coming, writhing and keening as his climax surged through him in a flash of heat and light and glinting, shiny metal. He managed to hold onto John's shoulders as John joined him with a deep, heartfelt roar and he filled Rodney with long shuddering spasms of completion.

  
Rodney slowly stirred, his body feeling lethargic and heavy as he slid leaden legs from around John's waist with a small groan. Gentle lips pressed against his temple and Rodney looked up into John's satisfied gaze, a wide cat-that-ate-the-cream grin threatening to split his handsome face.

"You okay there, Rodney?" John asked lightly but Rodney could see the affection beneath the smirk.

"Never better," Rodney smiled and it was true, warmth and satisfaction and belonging washing over him like a comforting wave.

John returned the smile and Rodney nodded. They never talked about this, there was no need - it just was and they both knew exactly how much it meant to them…how much they meant to each other. Rodney didn't want to analyse and hypothesise; for once he didn't need to. This 'thing', this fascination he had for John's dog tags, his compulsion for John to take control - it was all just part of their relationship and his deeper need for John. And he knew that just as much as he needed John, John needed him too. It was amazing, totally unexpected and possibly the most incredible thing that had ever happened to him - including travelling through a wormhole to another galaxy and fighting life-sucking aliens. But he'd always been a smart man and he wasn't going to let this opportunity get away from him by over-thinking it - he didn't need a Nobel to figure that out.

"Busy thinking again?" John sounded amused and Rodney just laughed and let John roll them over until John was spooned protectively at his back, his arms around Rodney's waist.

"G'night," John whispered, brushing a kiss to Rodney's ear.

Rodney pushed back further into the embrace and then sighed happily as John slipped a slim chain over his head and he felt the solid metal of John-warmed dog tags come to rest above his heart.

"Goodnight, John."


End file.
